Sexy Vampire?
by Midi-Chan-of-the-Muffins
Summary: Austria returns home late one night to find Prussia there, and he's changed...  Prussia kidnaps Austria, and the search begins to find them before Prussia, in his vampire state, can harm Austria.  However, what happens when feelings change between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Midi Chan here! **

**This is my first post, but it's not my first Fanfic. I'll be posting new chapters each weekend, because even though they're finished they have some minor tweaking to be done to them.**

**ANYWAY!**

**I do not own the content or the characters of this Fanfiction. I do, however, own this plotline, so do not steal. **

**I hope this gets good reviews, this is one of my favorites…**

**Rate and review please!**

**(and art is welcome too 3)**

(these mean a change of place btw)

Chapter 1

The sun had set over the world quite some time ago, and darkness had already spread across the nations. Austria never usually went out after this time, but after a _certain someone_ used all his sheet music to make a hat… or rather, hats for all his birds, more Chopin was needed in his household. After all, Hungary was coming over the next day, and surely she would want to hear Austria play the piano. Holding the new music under his arm, Roderich fished in his pocket for his house keys. He unlocked the front door, and then felt something behind him. He turned to see piercing red eyes burning into his deep purple ones.

"Prussia?" he asked, for that was the only person he could think of who would be out at this time. "What are you doing out here? It's late, go home." Roderich turned his attention back to his front door until he felt Prussia's hand on his shoulder. "What is it you-" Roderich started to ask, but he stopped when his gaze locked on Prussia's sinister grin. Sharp fangs glittered in the moonlight as Gilbert spoke.

"Hey Specs, wanna know something awesome?" He asked playfully. Austria stood rigid, completely and utterly confused. Then, something hit him.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" he thought miserably.

"So my new hobby is…. MONSTER HUNTING!" America proclaimed happily. The other nations stared at the hopeless man; he had called a World Conference for this?

"Alfred," England sighed, "There is no such things as monsters."

"Says you!" Alfred laughed. "If your Girly-Prissy-Fairy-Thingies exist, then how come monsters can't?" Arthur was about to make a reply, but then he realized that he really couldn't come back at that. So instead, he just stewed in his own juices while Alfred continued.

"So today, we're gonna talk about different kinds of monsters!" America said as he put up some badly drawn posters. "This is a werewolf," he declared, pointing to a picture of a dog-like creature. "It comes out during the full moon and EATS PEOPLE!" He made a scary face and imitated a wolf, thereby scaring the wits out of Italy.

"WAHHH! GERMANY! HIDE ME!" He wailed, hiding behind the larger nation.

"Ah, Feliciano…" Ludwig flushed a deep shade of crimson while trying to pry Italy off of him. France chuckled at the sight of this, and asked playfully,

"Alfred, since I am such a _sexy beast_, am I a monster too?"

"Actually, yes. Yes you are." America said simply. Francis didn't expect this and went into shock for the rest of the meeting. Alfred went on for a while, talking about different monsters and how to fend them off. Nobody was really paying attention though, and simply discussed their own thoughts instead of listening. Austria listened quietly, all the while pondering over why this was happening. He sighed, and delved into the novel he was reading for quite some time. He was shaken out from his reading after an angry Romano slammed into his chair, knocking the book from his hands.

"OI! Spain! You're gonna get it now!" Romano growled, chasing after a giggling Antonio. Roderich sighed, picked up his book, and glanced over at the current topic of discussion.

"-And this is a vampire." Alfred was saying. "This creature has the ability to suck out ALL your blood as a snack! They usually have red eyes and sharp, noticeable fangs, so they're not too hard to find. Also, they are weakened by sunlight; so just don't go out after dark. If you have to, bring some garlic or a cross or something like that. Those help apparently. I think we should all carry bazookas, so if we meet a monster we can-" Alfred kept rambling on, but Roderich stopped listening. He was too busy looking at the 'picture' of the supposed vampire. It did indeed have red eyes, but they seemed more of a familiar crimson than a true bright red.

"I've seen that before, somewhere." Austria pondered. "I just can't put my finger on it…" He then shook it off, settling back into his book.

Now, staring into Gilbert's crimson eyes, Roderich wished he had paid a bit more attention to America's outbursts.

"P-Prussia?" Austria asked, a tad on the nervous side. "What are you doing here?"

"Wweeellllll," Gilbert drawled, "I heard there was an interesting World Conference today. I would have gone but… I had awesome business to attend to."

"They wouldn't have let you in, you are no longer a nation." Austria retorted calmly.

"So anyway," Gilbert continued, ignoring the comment, "I heard that Alfred was talking about monsters."

"…Yes, what of it?" Austria asked. "I'm not really the person you should be speaking to if you're concerned about that sort of thing."

"No, it's not that." Prussia waved off the comment. "It's just that… do you believe America?"

"…I…" Austria was caught off guard; he didn't know what to say exactly. "I'm not all too sure." Prussia chuckled darkly and asked,

"Could I, convince you?" He smiled again, showing the conveniently sharp teeth in the front of his mouth. Roderich regained his composure; Gilbert was simply trying to frighten him.

"No, you could not." He said simply. He tried breaking the ex-nation's grip on him, but Gilbert wouldn't let go. Prussia leaned towards Austria's face and replied,

"You know what Specs? I think I could." It was at that moment that Austria panicked. He quickly kneed Prussia in the shin and took off running when Gilbert let go of him. "Oh ho, playing cat and mouse eh?" Gilbert laughed, brushing off the injury as if it were nothing.

"Don't look back, don't look back." Austria repeated quietly to himself as he ran around the back of his mansion. Just as he rounded the back, he stopped. "He'll go around the other side!" He thought, and turned around. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and his arms were pinned behind his back. The sheet music went flying and scattered all over the ground.

"Gotcha!" Gilbert laughed. He held the struggling man tightly, and Roderich hissed,

"What are you doing, you blockhead?"

"Oh, nothing." Prussia said lightly, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Don't you dare-" Roderich protested, but the cloth was shoved over his mouth and nose. It had a sickeningly sweet smell, and the aristocrat tried desperately not the breathe in the drug. After holding his breath for about a minute, his lungs felt as if they were on fire. He couldn't afford to breath, but his lungs betrayed him and he gasped like a gutted fish. As soon as he took a breath his vision became hazy, and his movements became less violent. He gave one last glare at his oppressor, and then he passed out. Prussia chuckled to himself,

"Ol' Specs didn't fight that hard. Kinda disappointing actually." Still chuckling, he slung the unconscious man over his shoulder and skimmed off into the night, the only evidence of his presence being the trampled Chopin.

**Alright! Chapter 1 is up and ready for your reviews!**

**Roderich- Why must your always pick on me?**

**Me- ^-^' Force of habit? **

**Roderich- *sigh***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I lied! I might post more than one chapter a day, depending on my schedule… and I have time to post this! Yay!**

**Keep reviewing and spreading the vampire love!**

Chapter 2

Hungary walked briskly to Austria's house, her new camera swinging around her neck. She'd been bringing it with her everywhere; yaoi seemed to be everywhere she went these days. She knocked on the front door and waited. Nobody answered. She knocked again, a bit more forcefully this time. Nothing.

"How can he not be here?" she wondered. "He invited me over." She started around back to check the windows, perhaps he didn't hear her or he's being harassed or something, when her foot hit something that crunched on the ground. She looked down, lifted her foot up, and saw she had just stepped on page 3 of Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 part 2. She scanned the ground, panicked, and saw more music scattered all over the ground, covered in footprints. "Oh… my… God…" she whispered. "Austria's been kidnapped… and I MISSED IT! MAN!" She fumed for a second at the thought of all the pictures she'd missed, and then ran off to get help.

"Yep, Austria's gone alright." England concluded, standing up from the ground. He had been examining all the evidence while the Allies and the Axis looked on.

"Ve~, where did he go?" Italy asked. He looked worried; Austria had given him a home when he was a kid.

"That's what we're trying to find out-aru." China sighed.

"Someone doesn't just… vanish…" England murmured. "We're missing something here…"

"Maybe it was a MONSTER!" America suggested. Arthur hit him over the head and lectured,

"Alfred you dolt! Monsters aren't real!" Elizebeta scanned the ground again, and noticed a small yellow feather on the ground. She picked it up and said,

"Prussia's been here."

"How do you know?" France asked, coming out of his pervy daydreams about what Prussia might be doing at the moment if he had indeed kidnapped the aristocrat.

"This is a Gilbird feather." Elizebeta said, holding it aloft. "Besides, who else would it honestly be? Really?" Hungary snapped. France nodded uneasily, fidgeting a little. She did have a point.

"Well, we shouldn't say anything until we have solid proof." Arthur nodded. Just then, Germany ran up to the scene.

"Excuse me," he panted, "has anyone seen my brudder? I haven't seen him since last night; and-" he glanced at the intense looks he was getting from the other nations. "What?" he asked.

"Well England," Hungary said proudly, "There's your proof. And when I find Prussia, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…." Elizebeta searched for the right phrase, and declared, "TAKE ALL THE FREAKING PICTURES I WANT!" England sighed, Germany face-plamed himself, and Italy kept on wondering what was going on.

Austria's eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly. Okay, a little too quickly. His head spun from being drugged, and it took him a few moments to regain his senses. He was… well he didn't know where he was. This wasn't his house, Hungary's house, Germany's house, or (thank the lord) France's house. He held his head, trying to steady himself and figure out what was going on. He dully noted that his right hand couldn't reach his head; it was too busy being handcuffed to the bed- WAIT THE BED!

"What is going on here?" Roderich whispered nervously.

"Oh, nothing~." Prussia's voice sailed from across the room. He was seated in a large plush chair, and wore something that seemed to be crossed with his old uniform and his new one. "Enjoy your sleep, princess?" he asked oily.

"Not particularly." Austria huffed. "Especially not if you-"

"Pupukupu!" Prussia laughed. "Aw Specs, you know I don't play like that! I like when there's action from both sides, if you get my drift." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"…Unfortunately I do," Austria replied, "Which won't happen, pervert."

"You know," Prussia noted aimlessly, "If you understood what I said, that means YOU are just as perverted as I am." Austria blushed a deep crimson and stuttered,

"Th-there is no WAY I am like y-you at all!"

"Yeah, you're too stuck up." Prussia sighed. "Not awesome enough to be like me."

"I question your definition of 'awesome,' Gilbert." Roderich said, holding his pride.

"Really now?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow. He stood, walked over to the bed, and leaned in close to his captive's face. "Shall I show you then?" He whispered seductively, sending a chill down Roderich's spine. Then, Austria saw those fangs again.

"I'd rather you not," he huffed, "but will you kindly explain those…things in your mouth?" Prussia leaned back and sighed.

"Oh, right. That." He sighed, like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Well, it's been like that for a while. I have to say, most of the things they say about vampires are wrong."

"Such as?" Roderich prompted. He hoped Gilbert was lying, so he could use these things against him.

"Well, crosses killing us are a no," Gilbert listed the things on his fingers, "Cause I wear one all the time. Uh, daylight doesn't fry us, hmm… oh yeah! Stakes. Stakes kill anybody, so they aren't special or anything like that. As for garlic and holy water," he shrugged, "haven't tried those."

"Alright," Austria said, hardly believing this, "But how did you-"

"Turn?" Prussia interrupted. He grinned. "I'm not telling." Austria glared at the albino, and Prussia snorted, "What? I get to have a little fun, don't I?" Then he grinned. "Or a lot, depending on-"

"Shut up!" Roderich shouted, kicking Prussia in the shin. The albino grimaced, and snorted,

"Fine, be that way." He walked to the door, but before exiting he called, "By the way, the only one who knows where we are is me; not even the other Trio members know. So don't get any high hopes about my brudder or frying-pan-freak or pasta-guy, especially not pasta-guy, coming to get you." He chuckled, and shut and locked the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know this is rather late to be saying this and all, but I would like to credit Aikousen for co-writing this with me! She's a great authoress and artist, and I'm always glad to work with her. In fact, we're working on a couple things right now that I hope you'll like!**

**Keep reviewing and spreading the word!**

Chapter 3

While Gilbert was off doing… Gilbert-type-things, Roderich took the time to take in his predicament. He didn't think it was possible for Prussia to accomplish something of this level, but he had. He had successfully snatched the aristocrat away from his house for more than five minutes.

"Come to think of it," Austria mused, "How long have I been here anyway? I don't know how long I was out for…" He shook his head, and focused on his escape. The bedpost he was handcuffed to had a round top, one the cuff couldn't quite fit over. After looking the post over, Austria figured out a way to free himself, and ruin the bedpost at the same time. He grabbed the cuff around the post and twisted it back and forth very carefully, thus carving away at the rounded section of the post. After what seemed like an hour, he finally penetrated the wood and reduced the circumference of the post to one that the cuff could slip over. Roderich noted that he needed to find the handcuff key at some point; the pair still dangled from his wrist. He walked over to the window (ahh, the freedom of movement!) and pulled the shades back. The glass was covered in dust and grime so thick it could not be rubbed off.

"Awfully convenient." Roderich sighed.

"Yeah, ain't it?" a chuckle came from behind him. Austria turned to see Prussia smiling mischievously. "I figured you'd get out of those," he mused, "Just didn't figure how long it would take ya."

"Where are we?" Roderich demanded, not surprised in the least that Gilbert came in unnoticed. "Why am I here?"

"I said I'd tell you later!" Gilbert wined.

"It is later." Austria said calmly.

"…I'm still not telling." Gilbert huffed.

"Listen you moron-" Austria started, but Gilbert grabbed his wrists with one hand and slammed them on the wall above his head. Austria was caught off guard by the rough movement, and Gilbert said calmly,

"I really don't think you get it, Specs. You're under my jurisdiction. I call the shots. Not you. So stop acting like you can do whatever you want."

"This is ridiculous!" Roderich blurted.

"And, since I'm awesome, I decide what happens when." Prussia smirked. The Austrian flushed a deep crimson, and stuttered,

"Sh-sh-shut up!"

"Make me." Gilbert cooed into his captive's ear. Austria made no reply, still very red. At this point he would have kicked Gilbert in the vital region, but the angle his oppressor was standing at made this impossible to do. "Well, since you escaped the handcuffs," Gilbert mused, glancing at them dangling from Austria's wrist, "Or something like that, I'll just have to try something else to get you to stay." He fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, letting them fall to the floor. Then he glanced around the room, eyeing several pieces of furniture and even the closet. Finally, his eyes rested on a chair, and he dragged his prisoner over to it.

"You can't be serious." Austria said.

"Hey, it was a ton easier when you were unconscious." The Prussian chuckled as he roughly sat the Austrian in the chair. He pulled a length of rope from beneath his cloak, as well as a knife. Austria eyed the knife with some concern, and said testily,

"I don't even want to know why you have those on hand."

"I'm friends with France." Was Gilbert's reply, and that was enough. He used the knife to cut the rope into separate sections, and then he put the knife away. He swiftly tied Austria to the chair, and mock-warned, "Don't tip the chair over." Austria gave his captor a cold glare in reply. Gilbert studied his work; he was clearly enjoying this, and snapped his fingers. "You know, this place is really big. I don't want to hear your sissy complaining all over the place: the halls echo and stuff. And if anyone does find this place, we don't want them finding you." He took out two handkerchiefs from his pocket, and Austria protested,

"Gilbert, stop this nonsense before-mmff!" Prussia interrupted the ranting by stuffing one of the cloths into the aristocrat's mouth, and tying the other one over his mouth and around his head to keep him from spitting it out.

"There." Gilbert beamed. "Elizivita would kill to get these pictures." A light bulb went off. "In fact…" Gilbert took out a camera and snapped a couple of pictures, ignoring Austria's muffled protests. "What?" Gilbert shrugged, putting the camera away. "I might not be able to get you like this again!"

"Let's hope not." Roderich thought, fuming. Gilbert left, saying,

"I'll be back in a bit. Sit tight! Kesesese!" He chuckled at his own joke, and Roderich was left alone. He pondered the quick hints Gilbert had given him.

"This place is really big, and it echoes…" he thought. "How many places like that does Prussia know and have access to?" Then he gasped, almost choking on the cloth wedged uncomfortably in his mouth. "We're at Frederick's old castle," He thought, "That's the only thing it could be."

Prussia flipped through the books in the library, and threw one at the wall in frustration.

"Why isn't there another way?" he muttered. "Why does it have to go down like this? This will never work, what was I thinking?" He kicked the pile of occult books at his feet, and collapsed against the wall in a drunken stupor. He popped open a can of beer and chugged it, hating life the entire time.

**Bleh, this chappy is short, ain't it? Ah well, looks like Roddy's in trouble~**

**And Prussia has a brain to think with! LES GASP! XD I'm kidding of course. **

**R&R Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Huzzah! Yet another glorious chapter! Hold on to your hats, this part is important!**

Chapter 4

Roderich tried to escape for half an hour before coming to the conclusion that he couldn't. Instead, he steadied his breathing and decided that this moment called for calm, rational thinking. He still had questions about his situation, well, who wouldn't, and this was a chance to figure some things out.

"Alright," Austria thought, "I know where we are at least; Frederick's castle. I should have known that. Prussia is just that egocentric. Now there's just the question of why I'm here and how to leave." He looked around the room some more, and tried getting some slack in his bonds. No luck. He sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. "I suppose the only thing I can do now is rest." He thought sadly. "If an opportunity does arise, I'll need all the strength I can get." He closed his eyes, and after a while he drifted off to sleep.

Prussia came back to the room some time later to find his plaything sound asleep. He stood next to the brunette for a while, listening to him breathe. He seemed so calm for someone being held against his will. Gilbert chuckled softly, caressing Roderich's cheek.

"He's sound asleep," he thought, "I could do it now…" He shook his head. "No… no, not yet. That's no fun." Prussia laid his head on Austria's lap and closed his eyes. "I think I'll take a nap…" He fell asleep soon after that.

Roderich woke up to find Gilbert's head on his lap. He was startled for a moment, but calmed down again. Then he realized that he could move his wrists better than before. He tried twisting them a little, and sure enough there was slack now.

"Of course!" He thought excitedly, "My muscles relaxed when I fell asleep, thus giving less resistance against the ropes!" After twisting his wrists back and forth for a while, the rope gave enough slack for him to slip his hands out. Austria rubbed his wrists to get the feeling back into them, and then quickly set to carefully removing his gag and the rest of his bonds. After carefully untying his feet from the chair, without moving from it so Gilbert wouldn't wake up, Roderich tied the limp Prussian's arm to the chair leg in order to slow him down a little when he awoke.

"Worst case scenario," Roderich thought, "Is that the door is locked when I make a run for it." He took a couple deep breaths, and slowly lifted Gilbert's head off his lap. He stood up, placed Prussia's head on the chair, and walked quietly to the door. He was turning the doorknob; the door was unlocked thank God, when he heard a shout,

"HEY!" Roderich turned to see a fuming Gilbert quickly untying his arm. The aristocrat wasted no more time in getting out the door. After shutting the door behind him, he bolted down the hallway while trying to find some sort of exit. He was at a major disadvantage; Prussia knew the castle well and he didn't. Roderich heard loud footsteps behind him, and knew he didn't have that much time. He ran through various hallways until he found a large staircase. He quickly descended them, and ran towards the large door at the end of the room. He tore it open, closed it, and locked it. He listened at the door for Gilbert, but he didn't hear him.

"I've done it," Roderich sighed with relief, "He's gone. Now to get home, I'm sure Elizebeta is positively worried about me." He turned to leave and found himself face to face with an angry Gilbert. Austria gasped, and a sharp blow hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the floor, and through hazy vision saw Gilbert's face. He was frowning deeply, and growled,

"You shouldn't have done that, Roddy-kins." Then the darkness overtook Roderich, and he was still.

"We've determined several possible locations that Prussia might have run off to." Germany announced. He was at a meeting with England, America, France, and Hungary.

"Good," Arthur nodded in approval, "Now it's just the task of figuring out which one they're at."

"Is it really necessary for everyone to go in?" France sighed. "I don't want Gilbo to hold me responsible for ruining his fun."

"That's not the right attitude in this situation!" England snapped. "Who knows what he's done with Austria! This could be WAR!"

"How? He's not a country." America asked.

"He has ways." Elizebeta broke in. "I've seen him try before. Attacking another country like this technically is an act of war. We don't know if he's been raising an army or something, we just have to assume the worst." She looked forlornly out the window and sighed. Germany put a hand on her shoulder and soothed,

"We'll find him, don't worry." Hungary shook her head.

"It won't be that simple…"

**0000000**

**Oh noes! Poor Austria has been done in by the authoress! **

**Not really. He'll be fine… mostly….**

**Review to see the next chappie! **

**-Midi-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**What? What is this? Does this chapter contain actual vampire stuff like it says in the title?**

**BY JASHIN IT DOES!**

**Sorry I kept you waiting, but it's vampire time baby! Enjoy yourself!**

**000000000**

Chapter 5

Austria woke up slowly, his head spinning. His vision was completely hazy, and there was a throbbing pain at the back of his head. The space around him was dark, and he was vaguely aware that his arms were suspended above his head. He slowly blinked a few times before seeing the room before him. The room was dark, dank, and seemingly from the feudal ages. There were rafters in the ceiling, though Roderich could tell that he was partly underground because of the cool temperature.

"Am I in a basement?" he wondered. He looked up at the rafters to study them, and found that his arms were indeed suspended above his head; there was a thick chain that was connected to cuffs around his wrists that held up his arms. Austria twisted his arms back and forth, but this time he was soundly stuck. He sighed, and noticed that his cravat was gone, as well as his coat. He looked around the room for them, but he didn't see them anywhere. "What is happening here?" He murmured.

"More than you know." A voice growled. Roderich turned to see Gilbert step out from the shadows, his face dark with anger. Prussia walked over to Austria, and the aristocrat noticed that the albino held a knife in his right hand.

"… Prussia?" Austria whispered the name as if it were a question. Gilbert was quiet for a while, and then he spoke.

"How dare you," he snarled, "How DARE you try to leave me!" Suddenly, he lashed out with the knife and left a shallow cut on Austria's chest. Roderich gasped with pain, and soon blood began to stream down his torso. A delighted expression flashed across Prussia's face at the sight of Austria's blood. Eager to see more, he trailed the knife along Roderich's arm, gleefully watching the blood surface and slide down like a snake. Austria shivered as more blood began to stain his shirt, and his breathing grew raspy with each new cut. However he kept his mouth in a thin line, only to wince slightly whenever the knife pierced his skin. Gilbert looked up at Roderich's face and frowned slightly. He chuckled, "Come on, Specs, smile a little. I know that you're enjoying this on the inside. Show it on the outside a little, would ya?" Austria mumbled something and Prussia asked, "What was that?" Austria stayed silent, and Prussia grabbed his shirt and hissed, "I said, what was that?" Roderich looked up at the albino for a few seconds, and then he said strongly,

"I am not enjoying this. You are a sick, insane, and malicious excuse for a man! You have no idea how much I hate you, how much everyone hates you! I am not your toy, I am not your plaything, and I certainly don't belong to you! Why don't you just cut your ego down to size, act like a normal person, and leave me alone!" A deathly silence hung in the room for a few precious moments. Austria was staring fiercely into Prussia's eyes, and Prussia wore an expression of shock. Slowly that expression hardened into anger, which quickly turned to rage. Roderich's fierce expression faded, and his eyes went wide with fear. Gilbert lunged behind the aristocrat, grabbed his throat, and held the knife to it. He seethed,

"You know, you just don't get it. It's quite obvious that you're in denial. _Everybody_ knows that you can't keep your hands off me more than you can keep them off your stupid piano. It's seems to me that if you hated me, then you would have abandoned me a long time ago. Yet, you kept coming back to help me fight Napoleon and those other guys. Why? Because you _do _care. You and I both know it, yet you keep on lying to yourself. Since that's the case, then I'll just have to show you that you're mine. Now." Prussia tore the collar off of Austria's shirt, and the brunette stared in horror when he realized Prussia's intentions.

"Are you insane?" He asked. "What does this accomplish? We're already immortal."

"True, but this way even if our people die, we will remain." Gilbert stated causally as he licked the skin on Roderich's neck clean. Austria shuddered at the feeling, and asked,

"Is that even true?" Prussia smirked and replied,

"Let's find out."

"That is the most ridi-" Austria's complaint was cut off by Prussia sinking his fangs into Roderich's alabaster neck. Roderich's eyes widened and he went rigid, feeling a thousand sensations at once. He couldn't move, it hurt to breathe, but he _loved it_. No, he hated and loved it all at once. He grew weaker as he listened to Gilbert drain his neck with long swallows and felt the venom flow through his veins. Blood trickled down Austria's collarbone and stained his cotton shirt. His vision blurred and he grew dizzy; how much was Gilbert going to take from him? Inky blackness trailed at his eyes, and though he strained to remain conscious his body disobeyed him.

Gilbert drew away from his lover's flesh with a smirk as he felt the body go limp. The albino licked his lips; Austria's blood had a nice taste to it. His blood wasn't nearly as sharp as his remarks were, that was for sure. No, it was a more… silky taste. The feeling of Roderich's blood mixing with his own made Gilbert feel fantastic. He felt laughter building up inside him, and he let out a few quiet chuckles. The chuckles slowly grew into laughter, which quickly escalated to maniacal laugh-screams.

"See? SEE? I was RIGHT! I was right all along!" He laughed, spinning in a circle. "I told you, I TOLD YOU!" He unshackled Austria and cradled his limp body. He smiled at the look of weakness on the brunette's face; he looked so deliciously helpless in his arms. He held the aristocrat in a waltz position and began to glide around the room in an insane dance. Gilbert kept laughing, and sang out to nobody, "All mine~, all mine~, I knew from that start! Now I'll never be alone again! NEVER! No one shall take you away, my precious one! My Roderich, my beloved…"

Just then, the door burst open, letting the light from the outside shine in. The Allies, Germany, and Hungary stood there, most of them in shock seeing the scene before them. Gilbert grinned, and England scowled.

"He is a bloody vampire after all." England murmured. " And don't gloat, Alfred, this isn't the time."

"Brudder… what is going on here?" Germany asked hoarsely. Hungary was still in shock, before she yelled,

"What did you do to him? Give him back!" Prussia laughed and sang,

"Roddy's mine forever more, it's too late to get him back~ he's just like me!"

"What?" Elizebeta whispered, and America said,

"There will be time for answers later. For now, we gotta take him down." Prussia cocked his head like a child.

"You think you can? Try, I dare you. I DARE you to separate us!" In a flash, England whipped out a tranquilizer gun and shot Prussia in the side. The albino's eyes widened, and he sank to the floor. Germany tried to go to his brother, but America stopped him and shook his head.

"It's for the best right now." Alfred sighed, and Germany whimpered. Hungary walked over and pried Austria out of Prussia's arms. Prussia began to scream wildly at them,

"NO! NO NO NO NO! GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S MINE! MINE I SAY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO TURN HIM BACK ANYWAY!" Tears began to stream down his face as he began to drift off. "No… no… p… please…" he finally fell silent, and there was a long silence. Finally France said,

"We should… you know, get back…"

"Ja…" Germany whispered. He picked up his brother's unconscious body and walked out the door, flanked by England and France. Hungary looked her ex-husband over, and her eyes widened at the sight of his teeth. Two of his bicuspids were sharp as a needle, and the lower two were well on their way to becoming the same. She cradled Austria close to her as they left the castle of Prussia's childhood dream, and nobody heard the unconscious Austria whisper,

"…Gilbert…"

**0000000**

**There, was that satisfying to see vampires that don't sparkle? I bet it was. **

**Enjoy yourself; the next chapter will be the last.**

**UNTIL THE SECRET THING THAT- *is shot by Aikousen***

**Aikousen: YOU FOOL! Don't tell them yet!**

**Midi-Chan: *gets up unharmed* Fine, fine! Sorry guys, but the surprise must wait.**

**Aikousen: DON'T TELL THEM THERE'S A SURPRISE! *Shoots Midi again***

**Midi-Chan: *still fine* By saying that, you're not helping. Anyway, I'll let you know about that later. **_**If**_** Aikousen stops shooting me! **

**(XD sorry Aikousen, I love you and I felt that this would be something you would have said to me when I typed this notice, so I wrote for you. Remember, dear reader: Aikousen does NOT randomly shoot people.**

**She just eats their shoulders. ****)**

**MIDI-CHAN IS OUT! *Flies away***


	6. Chapter 6

**MWUAHAHAH! This is the final chapter of this Fanfiction! Thank you so much for following this Fanfiction, I appreciate it!**

Chapter 6

Prussia sat in the dark, scowling. He'd been stuck in a small room for hours now, and it was starting to drive him mad. He gave the chains that held his arms up another strong yank, but they wouldn't budge. He growled in frustration; why couldn't those idiots leave him and Austria alone? It was pretty obvious that they belonged together, after all those years.

"And West," Gilbert thought, "West didn't help when that British drunkard shot me! Why didn't he help me? We said we'd always help each other!" He tugged at the chains again to vent his anger. He stared up at the ceiling, and Roderich's face came to mind. "I wonder what happened to him…" he thought.

Austria stared at the mirror in annoyance. His reflection remained, yet the sharp fangs protruding from his gums told another story. England was working on how to reverse the vampirism, and was only able to discover a few things.

_"I've only got books on the effects of when a human is turned into a vampire," _he'd sighed_, "Since we're only partly-human, the effects are different."_

Austria had worked out a bit of it for himself. The human inside him, Roderich Edelstein, was now a vampire. Since Roderich was also Austria, the nation part of him allowed him to keep his reflection and slightly sustain his craving for blood. And, according to what Gilbert had said, if his country died out the vampire in him would live on. Roderich sighed, stepping away from the mirror. The others hadn't let him see Gilbert since they arrived at the Allied HQ some hours ago. Oddly enough, Austria had this craving to see Prussia, to rest in his arms, to feel his fangs sink into his neck…

Austria shook his head, touching the bandage over the bite-mark. What was he thinking? The albino had kidnapped him and held him for almost a day, and he wanted to see Gilbert? He sighed in frustration and confusion. He walked over to the couch and sat down to read. He'd taken refuge in the Headquarters' library, and nobody was making a move to bother him. He became absorbed in his book, with the lingering desire to see Prussia in the back of his mind.

Prussia winced at the sudden light that streamed into the cell. After his eyes adjusted to the light, it vanished again and he found that Spain and France were standing before him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked causally.

"Nothing much. Heard some things." Spain shrugged. The atmosphere wasn't awkward at all among the three friends; they were used to this kind of thing when bailing one another out of jail for… various reasons.

"Yeah, you and everyone else." Prussia snorted. "What do you want?"

"We're here to send you off to tu amour." France replied, unlocking the cuffs around Gilbert's wrists. The albino stood up and asked,

"You believe me?"

"Of course!" Francis replied. "I think you wouldn't turn your lover into a vampire if you didn't have your own goal as well."

"Sheesh, you guys can read me like a book." Prussia sighed. "But yeah, I gotta turn us both back so we can get back to our people."

"_You_ have people?" Spain asked jokingly.

"Yes, all the Germans who still remember me." Gilbert stuck out his tongue. "Now if you'll excuse me." Gilbert dashed from the cell and headed into the hallways, knowing exactly where his lover would be.

Austria suddenly heard the door to the library slam open, and he looked up to see Prussia standing there. His heart skipped at beat at the sight of the albino, but he shook it off.

"I thought you'd be here." Gilbert stated.

"What are you doing? You'll get caught!" Roderich hissed. Gilbert sauntered over and asked,

"Is that any way to treat someone who broke out of prison to see you? Hmm?" He lightly kissed Austria's neck, and the brunette shuddered.

"I… suppose not." Roderich sighed. "What are you up to?" Prussia stepped back and informed,

"I'm turning us back to normal." Austria gasped in surprise.

"What? You know how?" he asked.

"I screamed that I did back at the castle, remember?" Gilbert snorted.

"I was unconscious from blood loss, remember?" Austria scoffed in reply. Prussia chuckled,

"Right, sorry. Well, we'd better get going. The others are coming to get me."

"Wait, the Allies?" Austria asked. "How are we supposed-" Prussia interrupted the aristocrat as he scooped him up bridal style and turned towards the window. Austria was instantly flustered, and Prussia remarked,

"You look so cute right now."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Austria shrieked. "YOU CAN'T JUST GO JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW!"

"You bet he won't!" England declared form the doorway. Hungary, France, and Germany stood with him. Prussia grinned and replied,

"Watch me." With that, he ran and jumped through the window, shattering the glass. To Austria, they flew through the air in slow motion, the pieces of glass forming glittering stars. He looked up at Prussia's face, and his heart swelled. They landed a few second later, and Gilbert dashed into the darkness. Hungary went to go after them, but England stopped her.

"He knows what he's doing." He said firmly, handing her a book. Elizebeta read the bookmarked page, and her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Why am I always missing these moments?" she whimpered. Germany walked over to the window and gazed into the darkness.

"I hope you know what you're doing, mein brudder." He whispered.

Prussia stopped running when they reached a tall hill. He set Austria on his feet and gazed into the moonlight. Roderich looked as well; the night was beautiful. He glanced at Prussia, who was staring at him.

"So… how do we go back?" The brunette asked. The albino was quiet for a couple minutes before replying,

"Well, in order to return to normal, a vampire must exchange blood with another vampire mouth to mouth. I short, I gotta kiss you."

"That's it?" Austria asked, "Then why didn't you just find the one who did this to you and-"

"Because! I didn't want to kiss the jerk who turned me into a vampire!" Prussia griped. "You're…"

"I'm… what?" Austria asked.

"You're the only guy… worth… kissing around here." Prussia muttered.

"…Really?" Austria asked in disbelief. Prussia sighed.

"Look," he said, "I know you hate me and everything, I mean I've done some bad stuff to you. I took Silesia, excluded you from Germany and I, and a whole bunch of other stuff I'd rather not say. But, after all this time I realized why I did those things." Prussia looked up into the sky. "I wanted to make you admire me. I wanted you to want to be with me. I wanted you to love me." He looked back at the brunette. "But I'm not asking you to do all that. You can kiss me, and I'll leave if you alone want me to. Of course, I'll still come back to pester you."

"I thought so." Austria sighed.

"Hey! Your life would be so boring with the awesome me!" Prussia laughed for a bit and then stopped. "So," He continued, "It's your choice, I'm not gonna influence you." Roderich was quiet for a while, thinking. Did he really want to kiss Prussia willingly? The man that had mocked him, harassed him, and pulled his cheeks on a daily basis?

"And yet," he thought, gazing into the sky, "through all those times… I was… happy. I truly enjoyed his presence, thought I would never admit it to myself. He was right all along." Prussia took Austria's face in his hand.

"Can you do this for me?" he asked. Amethyst eyes met ruby ones, and Roderich replied,

"Alright." Prussia smiled, and instructed,

"Bite your tongue." Austria did so until he could taste blood. Prussia did the same, and then he leaned in to Austria. Roderich closed his eyes, and the two kissed. Once they had each swallowed each other's blood, Prussia broke away from the kiss. He felt his teeth; they were back to normal. Austria did the same, his were also normal, and then snapped,

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, we got what we needed. I know you hate me, so you don't have to keep kissing me." Gilbert mumbled.

"Shut up, you blockhead." Roderich ordered, and pulled Gilbert back into the kiss. The two stood there in the moonlight, each feeling the thrill they had longed for over the centuries that had passed between them.

Epilogue

A lone figure watched the two men on the hill. Deep purple eyes glinted with thought, and the man tightened his long scarf.

"So," the man spoke with a thick accent, "Comrade Gilbert did choose him after all. I could have sworn that the Berlin Wall would keep them apart. Very well, I shall try again." He removed a photo from his pocket. "This one shall surely stay with me, and through him the world will be mine." The purple eyes gazed into the blue ones in the picture, and a finger stroked the blonde hair. "So full of warmth," the man sighed, licking his fangs. "I cannot wait to see how he tastes." He slipped the photo back into his overcoat, and swept off into the darkness.

The End?

**Yay! It's over! **

**Or is it? **

**No, no it's not. **

**Look for the sequel, "Blood Lust," coming soon! Forcibly written by Aikousen and me! **

**(With Aikousen applying the force) **

**Aikousen: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Midi-Chan: That's not a good thing!**

**Aikousen: BACK TO WRITING! NOWWWWWWWW!**

**Midi-Chan: YEEP!**

**The first Chapter of, "Blood Lust," will be up by this Saturday! **


End file.
